Traditional kingpin and fifth wheel hitches used on recreational vehicles are similar to those used on tractor trailer combinations and have the same disadvantages. The kingpin must be at a very specific height for its entry into the fifth wheel hitch. Further, the operator of the vehicle must back into the kingpin when it is at its proper height. Performing this task can be nearly impossible in locations other than a large, level, and smooth surface.
Another problem with traditional kingpin and fifth wheel hitches is the constraint of the trailer to rotate in a single plane. In a traditional fifth wheel hitch, the kingpin is locked with a jaw that restrictively limits the out of plane movement with respect to the hitch. While this may work for a tractor trailer combination, it is extremely undesirable for smaller vehicles. Traveling over uneven terrain will necessitate out of plane movement. A previous attempt to provide out of plane movement with a fifth wheel hitch has been to provide a pivot pin below the fifth wheel plate. This allows the entire fifth wheel plate to pivot, but adds significant weight and complexity to the hitch. A more flexible system is needed for an ordinary recreational user that may lack the requisite skill to align a kingpin in a fifth wheel hitch. Further, a device is needed to allow an existing trailer having a kingpin to be adapted to the new flexible system.